Cosas rotas, té de hierbas y pastelillos de limón
by Mickey Mousekovich
Summary: Nakiri Erina no podía recordar uno solo de sus cumpleaños que hubiera sido "normal", ni nada que se acercara mínimamente a la palabra. Pero lo último que hubiese esperado en la vida es que Yukihira Soma apareciera de la nada y se desmayara sus pies el día de su cumpleaños número veintinueve.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Hace como cuatro días comencé a ver SnS, y me enganchó como no tienen idea, así que, contrario a lo que siempre hago, aquí estoy, escribiendo hetero (aunque, indudablemente, en su momento haré algo yaoi). No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que este es mi primer fic de SnS, y que espero que no me haya quedado muy OoC, pero me disculpo si pasó.

No sé de la longitud de este fic, puede que sea laaargo, o que lo termine en un par de caps, ya veremos.

Pero espero que sea de su agrado, yo me he divertido mucho escribiendo lo que he hecho.

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, muerte de un personaje, depresión, Yukihira Soma, lime o lemon, ya veremos que sale.

Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía.

Shokugeki no Soma pertenece a Tsukuda Yuto y a Saeki Shun, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

* * *

Nakiri Erina no podía recordar uno solo de sus cumpleaños que pudiera ser definido con la palabra "normal".

Aquella era, en general, una palabra que no solía mezclarse con su nombre. Legua Divina, Nakiri, chef, ella era demasiado para aquella palabra.

Pero sus cumpleaños eran algo que definitivamente se salía de la bolsa.

Por ejemplo, cuando cumplió siete años, su abuelo había tratado de llevarla a ella y a Alice a un bonito parque ubicado en las afueras de Tokio. Habían terminado atrapados en una presa de la que no salieron hasta la noche, y llegaron al parque justo solo para ver las puertas cerrarse. Así su abuelo decidió que irían a comer, pero Erina había montado en cólera al probar la comida del "mejor restaurante" que había por ahí, y se había pasado las próximas horas en la cocina, gritándole al personal y preparando ella misma las comidas.

Luego, durante su cumpleaños número catorce, Alice tuvo la maravillosa idea de celebrar una gran fiesta, pero su prima había querido hacer algo "normal", y había invitado a la mayor parte de sus compañeros de grado de la Academia. Al final, todos habían estado tan aterrados de acercarse a la mansión Nakiri que nadie había llegado, y ella, Alice, Ryo y Hisako habían terminado sentados en el jardín, observando la enorme cantidad de comida que habían preparado para la "gran" fiesta, y que ahora se desperdiciaría.

Su cumpleaños número dieciséis había tratado de ir un parque de nuevo, esta vez cosa únicamente de Alice, y no de su abuelo. Y había llovido a cántaros, así que la mayoría de las atracciones habían dejado de funcionar, Erina había terminado mojada hasta los huesos, y después tuvo que pasar dos días en cama hasta que la fiebre cedió.

El número diecisiete… Ese fue otra historia.

Por eso, después de un historial como aquel, Erina se había acostumbrado a tener la guardia más que alta el día veintitrés de marzo.

Sin embargo, el día de su cumpleaños número veintinueve, todo había transcurrido tan normalmente que casi comenzaba a tener pánico.

En la mañana, su despertador había sonado con normalidad, no había sido despertada por una explosión, nadie se había muerto a su lado de camino al trabajo, y había logrado llegar a su restaurante sana y salva.

Porque sí, Nakiri Erina, por supuesto, tenía un restaurante.

Durante gran parte de su vida, Erina nunca creyó que algo así llegaría a pasar. De niña creía que dedicaría su vida a la Academia, se integraría al Grupo, andaría de aquí para allá, aprobando menús de restaurantes de renombre. Seguiría el camino que su Legua Divina le indicara.

Pero a sus veinticinco años simplemente se aburrió. Había estudiado gastronomía. Se había graduado de Totsuki, y ahora lo único que hacía era ir de aquí para allá, probando platos preparados por otras manos, dando críticas y, a veces, consejos. Ni siquiera cocinaba.

Así que un día le dijo a Hisako que no recibirá más solicitudes de degustación. Ese día comenzó a revisar edificios y terrenos disponibles en Tokio. Comenzó desde cero, y creó el restaurante que hoy en día se colocaba como uno de los mejores de Japón. No era como si aquello le extrañara, en realidad, la alegría por aquel reconocimiento le parecía algo innecesario. Ella era Nakiri Erina, la chica de la Lengua Divina. Era obvio que, fuera donde fuera, su cocina siempre estaría por encima.

 _Gusto de oro_ se llamaba, un nombre estúpido que Alice había sugerido, a manera de burla, y que al final había terminado volviéndose una realidad.

Erina había reunido bajo su mando a chefs altamente competentes, que bajo su mando se dedicaban a crear maravillas que dejaban si aliento y sin palabras a todos aquellos que tenían la suerte de probarlos. El restaurante abría a partir de las once de la mañana y cerraba a media noche. Era un horario cómodo para Erina, a quien nunca le había gustado levantarse temprano.

Aquel día había llegado ya casi a la una. _Gusto_ llevaba abierto ya dos horas, y los meseros iban y venían rápidamente entre la cocina y el salón, y los chefs se afanaban furiosamente para darle a cada platillo la perfección única que caracterizaba el lugar.

Erina se había amarrado el cabello, lavado apropiadamente las manos, y se había puesto ella misma a cocinar. Plato tras plato, orden tras orden. Preparando las que le correspondía, y revisando algunas de las de los otros. Atendiendo dudas. Un par de veces incluso tuvo que salir al salón, pues algún cliente de renombre quería darle personalmente los elogios por las exquisitas perfecciones que acaba de probar.

Era un trabajo exhaustivo, cada día Erina terminaba muy cansada, pero aun así, manejar su propio restaurante le daba mayor satisfacción que cualquiera de las otras cosas que hubiera hecho antes.

El día de su cumpleaños, a eso de las diez de la noche, Erina ya se sentía cansada. No por nada llevaba horas metida en la cocina, pero se alivió al ver el reloj, faltaban ya solo dos horas.

Probablemente ninguno de sus empleados supiera que aquel día cumplía años, Hisako era la única que sabía, pero no estaba, y ya en la mañana había recibido un extenso mensaje de su antigua secretaria, deseándole un buen y productivo día. Erina le había respondido con algo igual de extenso. El mensaje de Hisako sí le había alegrado un poco la mañana. También Alice, que actualmente estaba en Dinamarca la había llamado, y le había gritado por el teléfono un rato. Así como su madre, y algunos pocos conocidos. Pocos realmente, Erina era muy reservada con su vida privada, y no le gustaba que su información fuera del dominio público.

Además, si nadie sabía de su cumpleaños no tenía que preocuparse por recibir felicitaciones de gente que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

A eso de las once y quince, Erina se tomó cinco minutos de descanso para tomarse una taza de té. Acostumbraba comer algo a eso de las cinco de la tarde, y luego después de que el restaurante cerrara.

Cerca de las once y cincuenta, el último cliente se retiró, solo después de pedirle al mesero que le enviará sus elogios al chef por tan deliciosa comida.

Erina pudo entonces relajarse. Volvió a servirse una taza de té, esta vez acompañada de un par de pastelillos de limón que había preparado hacía rato, mientras observaba a sus empleados limpiar el local. Con suerte en unos veinte minutos podría estar cerrando.

Por otro lado, faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que el día terminara, faltaban apenas cinco minutos para que Erina pudiera decir que, por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, había tenido un cumpleaños que podía calificar como "normal". No se había enfermado, nada había explotado, todos sus empleados habían sobrevivido, la comida no se había vuelto tóxica por arte de magia. Nada, nada había pasado.

Estaba dándole un sorbo a su té, saboreando como las hierbas de la infusión se mezclaban deliciosamente, realzadas por el sabor ligeramente ácido de los pastelillos de limón cuando la puerta que daba acceso al callejón, que solían mantener abierta porque era por ahí que llegaban los distribuidores de productos, se abrió.

Erina levantó la vista extrañada, no recordaba haber escuchado a nadie salir, todos los empleados estaban ocupados limpiando y acomodando. Lo que vio la dejó helada, e hizo que derramara unas gotas de té sobre su impecable traje blanco.

11:58 marcaba el reloj.

El hombre que había abierto la puerta dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y la puerta volvió a cerrarse de inmediato.

Erina se levantó de golpe y su taza de té cayó al suelo, produciendo un estrépito que hizo que todos sus empleados levantaran la vista hacia ella, y luego siguieran su mirada incrédula hacia el hombre que continuaba avanzando. Erina tragó grueso.

Había cambiado, lo había visto por última vez en una revista hacía tres años, y ahora su cabello estaba un poco más largo, pero también opaco, y, Erina notó con sorpresa, su piel estaba algo cenizosa, y estaba muy, muy flaco.

Yukihira Souma continuó avanzando, y se detuvo al estar a un par de metros de Erina.

—Yo, Erina. Tiempo sin vernos.

Trató de formar una sonrisa, pero justo en ese momento sus ojos de pusieron en blanco, y sin mayor preámbulo cayó a los pies de Erina.

El reloj de la pared marcó las 12:00.


	2. Platillo 1

¡Hola!

Pasó rápidamente por aquí dejando la actualización de esta cosa que trata de hacerse llamar fic.

Este capítulo es algo así como "aclaratorio", de momento me estoy yendo por un pov de Erina, así que sigo con le pasado de ella, a partir del capítulo siguiente comenzaremos a calentar motores en presente.

¡Gracias a **Theblackbird123** , **Mauro93** , **Asuka Yuki89** , **Matias356** , **prietar** , y también a aquellas que leyeron anonimamente, respondería los rvs, pero tengo demasiado mal internet, y será un milagro si logro subir esto, no creo que pueda responder nada u.u

Advertencias: Lenguaje vulgar, muerte de un personaje, depresión, Yukihira Soma, lime o lemon, ya veremos que sale.

Shokugeki no Soma pertenece a Tsukuda Yuto y a Saeki Shun.

* * *

Yukihira Souma y Nakiri Erina tenían historia.

Historia de la cual Erina nunca había sido de mucho hablar.

Pero si tuviera que hacerlo, diría que fue odio a primera vista. Yukihira Soma había sido el pequeño bastardo que se había atrevido a desafiar su temible lengua, y que había logrado crear un plato que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ella hubiera calificado como delicioso, exquisito. Si el orgullo se lo hubiera permitido.

Luego vino el desprecio. Aquel pequeño bastardo se había atrevido a colarse en la Academia, y había causado toda una revolución. Primero entre los de primer año, y luego entre toda la población estudiantil. Erina lo detestaba.

Después, llegó el interés. Una pequeña semilla que fue creciendo en ella, que le hacía prestar más atención a Yukihira Soma de la que le habría prestado jamás a un estudiante normal. No tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que el maldito mocoso al parecer tenía futuro, ni que hubiera llegado a la final de la Selección de Otoño. De hecho, Erina no era capaz de dar la razón que había suscitado aquel interés, solo había pasado y ya.

Con los exámenes finales de primer año, llegó el compañerismo, la amistad, aquel extraño sentimiento de preocuparse por alguien totalmente ajeno a la familia, alguien por quien no se suponía debía preocuparse.

Comenzó a disfrutar secretamente el tiempo que pasaba al lado de Soma y de sus amigos. A tener ella misma personas a las que consideraba amigos, chicas con las que hablar, que no eran Hisako o Alice. Personas que se acercaban a ella sin estricto interés en su divino paladar.

Pero no fue hasta mediados de segundo año que pudo darle por fin nombre a los sentimientos que tenía por Yukihira Soma, y que durante mucho tiempo la habían tenido confundida. Tal vez fue por la insistencia de Alice, o por el hecho de que incluso Hisako parecía notarlo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo directamente, que se vio obligada a admitirlo: le gustaba Yukihira Soma, le gustaba su estúpida sonrisa y su insoportable personalidad.

Tampoco fue como que se atrevió a admitirlo para nadie más que no fuera su secretaria, pensó simplemente en dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que el sentimiento muriera, pero aquello no parecía querer suceder, y fue más bien Soma quien le pidió una cita a principios de tercer año. No pudo negarse, aunque su orgullo saliera herido con aquella afirmativa.

Comenzaron a salir, y fue el romance más comentado de la Academia por aquel año.

Y Erina fue feliz.

Más feliz de lo que le gustaría admitir. Aquel había sido el mejor año de su vida hasta el momento. Tenía amigos, y por primera vez conoció el sentimiento de querer cocinar para que alguien le dijera que estaba delicioso. Para que alguien sonriera al probar su comida y levantara un pulgar.

Aunque la mayoría de veces Soma respondía a sus platillos con evasivas e incluso burlas, del mismo modo que ella muchas veces decía que la comida de él era asquerosa, había aquel sentimiento de compañerismo flotando en el aire. Ambos sabían que aquello era solo para mantener las cosas como siempre había sido.

Pero después llegó la graduación.

"Deberíamos terminar", le había dicho Soma. "Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero aprender, así que voy a viajar por el mundo unos años, y tú también estarás ocupada yendo de un lado a otro. Es tonto seguir".

Y lo era, pero eso no quería decir que no doliera terminar aquella relación.

Pero Erina había asentido, sabiendo que su ahora ex novio tenía razón.

Siguió sabiendo de él, por supuesto. Era difícil perderle la pista a alguien que había sido primer asiento de Totsuki. Incluso llegó a verlo un par de veces, una en Japón y otra en Francia.

Soma había andado por casi todo el mundo, pero la última vez que supo de él había sido hacía poco menos de tres años, una pequeña noticia en una revista de cocina, que decía que Yukihira Soma había estado en Suiza, en una pequeña cafetería en Zúrich que ahora estaba atrayendo clientes masivamente.

Y luego nada. No volvió a saber de él. Ni la más mínima pista de su paradero.

Luego de un tiempo, Erina pensó que quizá había decidido volver finalmente a Japón, pero luego de hacer las averiguaciones del caso se dio cuenta que no era así. Soma no había regresado.

Dos años más pasaron, y finalmente Soma había aparecido. Aunque lo había hecho de la última manera en el mundo que Erina hubiera esperado. Había llegado a su restaurante, el día de su cumpleaños, y se le había desmayado a los pies.

Aquello había causado un revuelo tremendo entre sus empleados. Algunas chicas incluso habían gritado, probablemente pensado que Soma estaba muerto o quien sabe qué.

Erina se había arrodillado a toda prisa, y había le checado el pulso: estaba bien. Yukihira Soma solo parecía haberse desmayado. Le había levantado con cuidado la cabeza y la había puesto sobre su regazo, mientras le indicaba a una de sus empleadas que trajera una manta doblada sobre la que colocar su cabeza, y que lo hiciera a prisa. Luego había corrido a llamar a su doctor de mayor confianza, y había esperado pacientemente, no sin antes indicarles a sus empleados que eran libres de retirarse.

El hombre había llegado a eso de las 00:25, y por la cara que traía, Erina supuso que lo había sacado de la cama en día libre o algo así. El doctor había revisado a Soma, que seguía tirado en el piso de la cocina de Erina, y confirmó sus sospechas, solo se había desmayado, y no parecía presentar ningún trauma por el golpe.

Sin embargo, lo que había dicho a continuación había dejado a Erina en una pieza. Yukihira Soma no parecía haber dormido en días, el desmayo debía deberse al cansancio acumulado, además, presentaba una clara desnutrición, como si llevara al menos un mes en condiciones casi inhumanas.

No obstante, el doctor no consideró necesario internarlo, le dijo a Erina que lo mantuviera vigilado de cerca, que se asegurara que comiera bien, que durmiera al menos seis horas diarias, y que no hiciera mucho esfuerzo hasta que estuviera algo recuperado. Después le había comunicado que le enviaría la factura de la consulta al correo electrónico, y se había marchado sin más.

Erina se quedó en una pieza. Primero, no tenía idea de por qué demonios Soma estaba ahí, segundo, no tenía idea tampoco de qué hacer con él, y por último, Yukihira Soma y desnutrición eran palabras que simplemente no cabían en la misma oración. Por su cabeza pasaron a toda velocidad las posibles opciones que tenía. ¡Como extrañaba a Hisako en esos momentos! Ella definitivamente sabría qué hacer con certeza, pero apenas habían pasado dos meses desde su partida, y no volvería hasta dentro de diez meses más.

El doctor había dicho que no debía despertarlo, así que Erina finalmente optó por arrastrarlo hasta el pequeño cuarto que tenía en el restaurante, para cuando se sentía muy cansada para regresar a casa, y subirlo con muchas dificultades a la pequeña cama. Soma no se había inmutado en todo el proceso de arrastre, y Erina se preguntó si una bomba sería capaz de hacerlo reaccionar.

Y seguía casi en la misma posición ahora que lo observaba.

Había pasado más de un día desde que Yukihira Soma se desmayó a sus pies. Había dormido largo y tendido todo el 24 de marzo, pero cuando Erina llegó al restaurante, a las ocho de la mañana y día 25, había algunos trastos lavados en la cocina, y al entrar al cuarto descubrió sobre la mesita de noche restos de tortilla de huevo sobre un plato. Pero Soma dormía de nuevo.

Erina tomó asiento en el sillón, y observó fijamente a Soma por unos segundos. Se veía exactamente igual que el día que había llegado. Erina observó detalladamente la piel cenizosa, el cabello mustio que parecía llegaba hasta los hombros, y la delgadez preocupante que mostraba, Soma estaba tan flaco que Erina podía ver claramente la forma de sus nudillos, como nunca antes lo había podido hacer, e imaginó que si levantara su camisa vería las costillas destacar contra la piel.

Observó también los restos de comida que había en la mesita. Soma apenas había picoteado la tortilla, y más de la mitad estaba todavía en plato.

Con curiosidad, Erina se levantó, se acercó silenciosamente, y con cuidado cortó un pequeño trozo y se lo llevó a la boca.

Mientras, no pudo evitar recordar su primer encuentro con Soma, donde el huevo también había sido el componente principal. En lo que la comida tocaba su lengua, Erina esperó sentirse transportada al pasado, a los agradables recuerdos de sus meses juntos, donde Soma muchas veces preparaba platillos a base de huevo solo para molestarla.

Pero la realidad la golpeó con la dureza de una bala de cañón justo en el estómago.

No masticó mucho y se obligó a tragar rápidamente. Luego miró a Soma, que seguía durmiendo como si nada.

El sabor del huevo seguía en su boca, no era asqueroso, no era horrible, no era espantoso, solo era _mediocre_ , completa y absolutamente _mediocre_. Era una comida que perfectamente podía preparar una persona que jamás ha tomado una clase de cocina, o que no tiene ni la más mínima noción de temperaturas, texturas ni ningún elemento técnico. Pero definitivamente no era la comida que prepararía un alumno que hubiera asistido a Totsuki por al menos una semana, y mucho menos de alguien que llegó a ser el primer asiento de la Élite Diez.

Erina volvió a sentarse en el sillón, esta vez dejándose caer sin mucho cuidado, y buscó su botella de agua en el bolso.

Soma se movió con el ruido. Erina lo observó mover un poco las piernas y los brazos, después la cabeza, y finalmente los párpados.

Entonces, Soma abrió sus ojos dorados. Erina lo observó mirar desconcertado a los lados, y finalmente se clavaron en los suyos violetas.

Por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada. Luego, Soma rompió el silencio.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Y qué día?

—Ocho y veinte —Erina consultó el reloj en su muñeca—, y el veinticinco de marzo.

Soma asintió lentamente, como si le costara procesar la información. Pero no dijo nada, y Erina tampoco supo que decir, así que volvieron a estar en silencio.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Erina después de un par de minutos.

Él lo pensó por unos segundos.

—Estaba en Italia, pero ya no podía seguir allá, así que regresé. No tenía donde quedarme y pensé en venir a verte. Lamento si te asusté.

Erina movió sus manos de un lado a otro, indicándole que no la había asustado, sorprendido quizá, pero no asustado.

—¿Qué pasó?

No estaba segura si quería saber que había pasado los últimos tres años, o si solo quería saber cómo es que estaba en aquel estado tan deplorable, o si solo era una pregunta casual de mero formalismo. Fuese lo que fuese, Soma solo desvió la mirada.

—Muchas cosas —respondió—. Gracias por cuidar de mí estos días, me desperté como a las tres con hambre, así que comí algo. Puedo pagarlo si quieres.

—No, está bien —Soma había respondido evasivamente, así que Erina decidió que no sería bueno tratar de ahondar en el tema, si algo había aprendido del él es que era terco como un burro, y si no quería hablar de algo, no lo haría.

—Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Qué tal Hisako?

—Bien, Hisako está en China actualmente.

Era ahora su turno con las evasivas. "Bien" era demasiado poca respuesta para cuando alguien a quien no has visto en años te pregunta cómo estás, y también era en parte mentira.

Pero Yukihira Soma no estaba actuando como Yukihira Soma. Aunque quizá ella tampoco estaba exactamente actuando como Nakiri Erina. Pero la verdad es que últimamente no se sentía como Nakiri Erina.

Se sentía estancada. Hacía un par de meses habían enviado a Hisako a China, con la excusa de que le haría bien ahondar en sus conocimientos sobre la cocina médica y demás, para que no se estancara. Le había dicho que se fuera al menos un año, y que visitara el menos China y la India, principales exponentes del género.

Pero lo cierto es que la que se había quedado pegada era ella. Últimamente Erina no se sentía satisfecha con ninguno de los platillos nuevos que preparaba. Nadie lo había notado por supuesto, su restaurante seguía viento en popa, y sus recetas seguían siendo deliciosas. Pero Erina no era capaz de darle forma a algo nuevo, todo lo que trataba le sabía mal, y tal vez no le sabría mal a una persona que no tuviera una lengua como la de ella, pero se negaba a servir algo así en su restaurante.

El haber enviado a Hisako lejos había sido solo una excusa, pensó que un tiempo sola le serviría, pero había sido en vano. Por eso, cuando logró subir a Yukihira Soma a la pequeña cama, la noche que apareció, una parte de ella pensó que había encontrado la solución.

Tal vez solo necesitaba una chispa, ¿y quién mejor para prenderle fuego a algo que Yukihira Soma? Sin embargo, al probar lo que él había cocinado sus esperanzas decayeron, y ahora, al hablar con él, rozaban números negativos.

Soma parecía haber perdido la vivacidad. Parecía haberse roto en algún momento de aquellos tres años.

Erina lo observó estirarse hasta alcanzar su chaqueta, rebuscar en los bolsillos, y sacar un objeto rectangular de ellos.

—¿Puedo?

Erina asintió, porque estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos para decir algo.

Soma encendió el cigarrillo y le dio una larga calada. Erina observó el humo ascender perezosamente, y escapar por la ventada entreabierta.

Y se preguntó qué demonios haría. Qué demonios _podía_ hacer.

Había intercambiado apenas un par de palabras, pero Soma se sentía como un niño del que tendría que cuidar. Además de lo que había dicho el doctor.

Vaya regalo de cumpleaños había decidido darle la vida.

Yukihira Soma estaba roto, y ella estaba estancada.

 _¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?_

* * *

Ah, como me gusta reducir a mis personajes querido a basura humana C:

Nos estamos leyendo.

Se agradecen los reviews~


End file.
